


VISION OF LOVE

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grey's Anatomy, MackElena-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Torchwood, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Resolution, Troubled Marriage, pirates of penzance - Freeform, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: Most stories are short: from 150-750+ words; if I don't agree withsomething that happened  in 'canon', I adapt it to make sense, or tohow I think the situation 'should' should have played out. I'll be addingmore FANDOMSover time, such as ALL RISE, I, ROBOT, and The 100.
Relationships: Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz, Vera Juarez/Rex Matheson, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. MackElena Can't Be Stopped!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [corezzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corezzi/gifts), [Ketty98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketty98/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts).



"I don't know if you realize this or not, but...there's a _LOT_ of

you...almost too much-casi demasiado", YoYo says, smiling

demurely at her lover and boss. She stretches languidly, causing

the sheet covering her to slide down...and the the big man's

penis to begin to stir. 

"So I'm told", his eyes on her beautiful bosoms.

"Don't worry, TurtleMan...I can handle it-haven't I been?"

"Ohhh-you have- _YOU HAVE_ , indeed", he agrees.

"Que caballero-you are a real gentleman, Mr. Mack Mackenzie."

The baby monitor sounds from the nursery down the hall:

their Son Alonso, aka Flint is calling out. "Ah-your Son's awake,"

YoYo remarks. 

"You go", he suggests, snuggling deeper into the comfy mattress.

"Mack-he's saying _Papi_ , not _Mami_ , Director."

Reluctantly, he slides from the bed, and pads toward 

his son's room.


	2. All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Miracle Day, the writers 'killed off' Vera Juarez-I didn't like that,  
> and so in my AU she is alive and availing herself of ALL of Rex Matheson  
> 

Dr. Vera Juarez has to admit that Rex Matheson knows his

way around the female body-on THAT, he is a SUBJECT

MATTER EXPERT. 

The slim and sexy Latina struggles to accept Rex's really long

and large cock, and generous and considerate lover that he is,

he doesn't plow her like a farmer tilling his field: the time he

spends preparing her is more than adequate (many men

jump on, with minimum 'prep time', ride her like she's a bronco,

then roll off, uncaring of whether she has 'gotten hers')...NOT

AGENT REX-their first evening together, he coaxed SIX

ORGASMS out of her, which is certainly a record...

She's _empelotada-_ drunk on dick, and that has never happen-

ed before, and it is a concern. Losing control is not something 

that Dr. Vera Juarez does-PREVIOUSLY, that is. And as much as

she hates to admit, whatever it is between them, it isn't just

PHYSICAL:

_Dios_ , he tastes _so GOOD_...she lightly kissed his lips,

pecking her way along his chest, down his stomach, past

his waist, until she is on her knees, face-to-face with his

black, wriggling leviathan. Wrangling his powerful dick in

her hand, she unhurriedly moved her mouth to the head.

Extending her tongue, Vera ran the tip lightly along the

underside of his glans. Delicately lapping up a drop of precum,

she paused again, and giggling playfully, ducks her head low,

grips the meaty meaty pipe more firmly, traced her tongue along

the underside of his sack. Opening wide, she takes each of his

swollen balls into her mouth in turn, eliciting a loud, guttural

response from her muscle-bound lover. 

She raises her eyes to meet his, maintained eye-contact

while directing the head of his dick to her lips. Her sucking

becomes voracious, his cock throbbed between her jaws, ripens 

in her mouth. Rex gasped and clutched at her pale shoulders, her

mouth and throat constricting his cock and drawing out a

muddled string of half-words that echoed throughout the bedroom.

His thick, syrupy ejaculate gushed into her mouth, arriving with

energy and volume that overwhelmed her and sent her sputtering

on her hands and knees on the bedroom carpet.

**_Afterwards_** :

"Sometimes...you make me _afraid_ Rex Matheson. You take me out my comfort zone.,<br />

I'm doing things I don't normally do-like skirting rules and breaking protocols. _I TOLD <br /> _

_YOU_ -I never go to bed with a man mere hours after meeting him. And so...this has to be<br />

the last time. I'm sorry, but I mean it this time. Let's not make it difficult, please."</p>

And then he strokes her again, and despite her protests, he mounts her again:... **THIS REALLY <br />**

 **WILL BE THE LAST TIME** , she tells herself, stifling a moan. Just before daybreak, Vera slips out of<br />

of bed and showers quickly, and is partially dressed; but Rex anticipated this and is on her like a jungle<br />

cat:

"R-Re-Rex...NO!" She squirms away from the fingers at her blouse (though not really)...</p>

"Your patient in need of sexual healing, Dr. Juarez", he informs her in a husky tone.</p>

In less than a minute has removed her clothes and underwear, finding her already wet to the touch; less<br />

than a minute later her mounts her; his long, thick penis abrades both 'walls' of her narrow interior cleft;<br />

he LEVERS HIMSELF inside, seating himself like a piston finding its home within a cylinder.</p>

His cock-head was quickly followed by ten solid inches of love shaft, his inward thrusting finally stopping when<br />

the eye at the tip of his cock rested against the back wall of her cavern, and his balls rested against her pussy lips,<br />

which stretched tightly around his shaft.

Vera Juarez hugged him with both arms and legs, inciting Rex to increase his already energetic plunging inside<br />

her slot; she meets him thrust for thrust, at equal speed. "Give it to me! Give it to me!" she cried, and Rex DOES<br />

give it to her...over and over...</p>

</p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rIpleys are in trouble, and none of her many friends, or her station  
> 19 'family' can help. Primarily, she doesn't want them to know that she  
> and Lucas are struggling-REALLY STRUGGLING-and she can only think of one  
> option left to her: visit Tacoma and consult her Mom...

Her Father is out golfing, a solemn promised to return by the early afternoon securing his freedom; he dare not risk  
his wife's wrath, having only a few months ago gotten back into her "good books." Athena Hughes is still quite a beauty at  
age 58; it is not unusual for her to still draw the attention of male admirers from 18-80. Her daughter inherited her fine bone  
structure and slim, "stacked" figure. 

"Now; isn't that nice?" she asked, waiting for Vic to pronounce her hot cocoa as the best in the lower 48, which she dutifully does.  
She wants to ask why her Son In Law, Lucas Ripley didn't make the trip but doesn't, allowing the young woman to dictate the flow of  
the conversation. "We're in trouble, Mommy-Lucas and me", she says at last. _Hmmm-Victoria never calls her MOMMY unless_  
_unless matters are bleak-then alright_...

"Tell me, Mabel...it's alright Love." Vic bursts into sobs-her Mother hasn't used her childhood nickname, from Ptrates Of Penzance, in many  
years. "H-he wants a baby, and I didn't say N-NO, just that I might want to wait a little while, maybe just a few years-if that."

'He's...42, 43?" Athena asks.

"Yeah."

"Do you see his point?"

Vic concedes the point. "I get it, WOMEN aren't the only ones the clock ticks for...but I like fighting fires, why can't I do what I want, before  
-before getting tied down with a child?!"

"Those are luxuries: "wants and why can't I's": that are often the very things most can't afford, Mabel," Athena says gently. "Compromise is  
a very big part of marriage, it is the hallmark. We...I wanted more children, your Father reasoned that to make a success of our business that  
we'd look at more children later, there was plenty of time...as we know, "later" never came: _COMPROMISE_ ".

"I didn't know that. Oh, Mommy..."

"We had the one excellent Daughter whom we did not pay enough attention to, and still turned into an exceptional woman."

"What do I do? About Lucas?" Vic is looking to her for answers, for the first time in forever, and she happily slips on her "Mom jeans."  
"Decide on a time frame that YOU can be happy with, and present that to Lucas. If you decide, say 2 years, and he counter-offers 1,  
don't lose your marriage over that type of small distinction. You love him-anyone can see that."

A very relieved Vic relaxes. "Thanks Ma."

"I'm biased-we want Grand-Babies!"

**Author's Note:**

> I f you like these and would like to suggest a story or basis for a story, please  
> put that in the comments


End file.
